wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wailing Caverns
Summary * Also known as: WC * Found in: The Barrens, to the South of Crossroads, on the North side of the Lushwater Oasis. * Enemy Level Range: 15-22 (elite) * End Boss ** Mutanus the Devourer 22+ * Mini Bosses ** Lady Anacondra Fanglord 20+ ** Lord Cobrahn Fanglord 20+ ** Lord Pythas Fanglord 21+ ** Lord Serpentis Fanglord 21+ * Big Monsters ** Skum 21+ ** Verdan the Everliving 21+ http://www.wowwiki.com/images/e/e9/Barrens-wc.jpg Lore :Recently, a night elf druid named Naralex discovered a network of underground caverns within the heart of the Barrens. Dubbed the 'Wailing Caverns', these natural caves were filled with steam fissures which produced long, mournful wails as they vented. Naralex believed he could use the caverns' underground springs to restore lushness and fertility to the Barrens - but to do so would require siphoning the energies of the fabled Emerald Dream. Once connected to the Dream however, the druid's vision somehow became a nightmare. Soon the Wailing Caverns began to change - the waters turned foul and the once-docile creatures inside metamorphosed into vicious, deadly predators. It is said that Naralex himself still resides somewhere inside the heart of the labyrinth, trapped beyond the edges of the Emerald Dream. Even his former acolytes have been corrupted by their master's waking nightmare - transformed into the wicked Druids of the Fang. Map & Creature http://www.wowwiki.com/images/6/6d/WailingCaverns.jpg #Verdan the Everliving 21+ #Lord Pythas 21+ #Lord Serpentis 21+ #Lord Cobrahn 20+ #Mutanus the Devourer 22+ #Skum 21+ #Kresh 20+ #Lady Anacondra 20+ #Disciple of Naralex 20+ #Deviate Faerie Dragon 20+ (rare spawn) Walk Throughs General progression The primary reason to venture into Wailing Caverns is for the rewards from the Leaders of the Fang quest. Both of the rewards for that quest are blue weapons, which are likely better than anything you’ll get until you're able to go to Shadowfang Keep. The Leaders of the Fang is a Horde-only quest, but Wailing Caverns is a good instance for Alliance to check out as well. The part of the dungeon before entering the actual instance is filled with 14-17 elite raptors, slimes and such. This part is easy just follow the path till you get to the instance. thumb|Lady Anacondra When you enter the instance, first talk to Naralex for a free druid buff. Once inside the instance follow the path killing all in your way till you reach a big room-Screaming Gully. Be warned the raptors when almost dead call for help. In this room is "Lady Anacondra" ,the first boss, also one of the 4 Fanglords.She spawns in one of the 4 different point,as demonstrated in the map above. She's no different from the other druids in Wailing Caverns, aside from her higher hitpoint pool. Kill any mobs she has with her, and then focus on her. She will cast Sleep fairly often, and the Druids of the Fang around her will cast it as well. If you have a Shaman with you, make sure they drop Tremor totems whenever someone is put to sleep. Priests should use Dispel Magic to get rid of the sleep whenever you hear the sleep sound effect.Anacondra is easy, just watch out for additional monsters. Jump down into the water ，Somewhere along this river, you'll meet another boss called Kresh wanders around in the waters that run through the dungeon but he is rather easy for a good group and can be quickly dispatched.Kresh is a non-aggressive turtle and no harder than any of the normal elite mobs, he drops a really nice blue shield. Now, once you clear the main room you can go left, or right. Let's assume you go left first.Once you have gotten through the path you will be in a big room filled with random monsters and such. Just follow the path and clear the monsters, most of them are easy to kill, but be careful of being swarmed by them and wiping.After a small time of slaughtering monsters you will find "Lord Cobrahn", one of the 4 Fanglords. This guy's the easiest of the Fanglords. If you have a mage with you, just AOE the non-elites snakes, and start beating Cobrahn down. When he gets low on health, he'll turn into a snake, and his DPS will increase slightly. Just keep hitting him, and he should drop fast.Yet again, like Lady Anacondra, with a decent group this fight is easily won. jump of the cliff, you'll return to the main room and go right. After a lot of killing and slaughtering you will find "Lord Pythas" another one of the 4 Fanglords. Pythas is the toughest of the Leaders of the Fang. He puts out a lot of melee damage, and he has a lot of hitpoints. He also has 2 elite druids with him. Either kill the adds first, or keep them CC'd until Pythas is dead.Anyway,he is rather easy to kill as long as you don't pull to many additional monsters. Or you can just clear the room before fighting him. The next boss along the path is "Skum" a big old kodo. Spike drops a semi-good dagger, so if you have any rogues you may as well drop him.Skum's just an elite thunder lizard. Kill the 2 Druids in front of his pen, and then pull him. As you progress along through the dungeon you must increasingly watch out and make sure not to pull too many of the large amounts of elites. thumb| Verdan the Everliving Eventually you will find a big room with "Verdan the Everliving" and "Lord Serpentis". You shouldn't have any significant problems with him; just keep him away from your casters.Make sure to take out the random monsters and Serpentis before taking on Verdan. Verdan the Everliving is a extremely hard boss making it a bit strange that the rest of the bosses are rather easy. Unless you have a 23+ healer and 23+ tank you might not wanna try Verdan the Everliving, he hits extremely hard and can 1 shot cloth wearers. After you've killed all four Leaders of the Fang and Verdan the Everliving, make sure you go back to the entrance and speak with the Tauren Druid -Disciple of Naralex- to start the Naralex event. thumb| Mutanus the Devourer You'll have to escort the Druid through a path of mobs to wake up Naralex. When you reach Naralex, the Druid will begin to wake him up. The first part is just a few waves of monsters that can be easily dispatched, then comes the big murloc boss "Mutanus the Devourer" , He doesn't do anything special, but if he catches you off-guard, he could potentially wipe out your group. Make sure you eat and drink before he spawns, and you shouldn't have any problem dispatching him.Mutanus can be hard depending on who you have in your party.However,if you could take Verdan then Mutanus is a bit easier so you can take him as well. After Mutanus is slain, Congratulations! You beat The Wailing Caverns!Wailing Caverns is a huge instance, so don’t commit to it with a group unless you know you’ll have at least 3-4 hours to play. Don’t be that player who wastes hours of everyone else in the group’s time by leaving halfway through the instance. Caution: The Gap on the Walkway Leading to Lord Serpentis: After you kill the other three Fanglords, you’ll need to move up a long walkway to get to Serpentis. WATCH YOUR STEP! Someone at Blizzard decided it would be funny to put a gap in the walkway that will drop you to your death at the bottom of the instance. Make sure you warn everyone in your party about the drop ahead of time, and just run and jump across it when you get to it. Escorting the Disciple: After you’ve killed all four Fanglords, you can run back to the beginning of the instance to escort the Disciple of Naralex to Naralex’s chamber. However, you don’t have to run all the way back! If you fight Verdan the Everliving, you can jump into a pit that’ll drop you close to the entrance. If you choose not to fight Verdan the Everliving, you’ll have to walk all the way back to the entrance. Tactics: Since it a fairly long Instance to run through, and there are various quests and special mobs to kill, it is obvious that there are certain tactics that need to be followed in order to succeed in the Wailing Caverns. The MOBs in WC range from 15-20 elite and are generally found in groups of 3, with the occasional group of 3 or 4. Some of the enemies (the Druids of the Fang ) will flee when brought low enough, which can be deadly to a group if there is another enemy group nearby. Being a level 15-20 instance, with the MOBs being 15-20 elite you will HAVE to work together as a team, especially if you are at the low end of the level scale. Most players in the correct level range will not be able to handle an elite MOB of their level or higher on their own. The best tactic to deal with this is to designate a single player to pull MOBs and be careful to not pull anything other than what is planned. If you are the puller always plan the pull carefully. This means, watching for patrols, movement of MOBs, and party health and mana. If you do these things even a party of all 15-18 characters stands an excellent chance at finishing the instance. There are several key tactical issues to keep in mind for this specific instance. The Druids of the Fang deserve a special mention, they'll engage first with lightning bolts, and then polymorph into Cobras to engage in melee. When heavily damaged, they'll morph back to heal themselves. Each Druid of the Fang is also capable of putting a party member to sleep. If you have a Shaman, tell him to use a Tremor Totem whenever someone's asleep, and use Earth Shock to disrupt a druids initially lightning to force them to charge. Also save a kick, shock or counterspell for their final heal. The same technique can be used to fight each of the Leaders of the Fang.Deviate Shamblers later can cast regeneration on themselves, purge utterly counters this. In WC it is critical to control MOBs from fleeing combat. The Druids of the Fang all flee combat at roughly 1/5th heath. Allowing them to flee when another MOB is nearby can be a quick death sentence for your group. A safe fight can quickly turn into being outnumbered if a MOB pulls in two to 3 additional MOBs. The other key is to make sure that you are able to deal with all the Fanglords present in the Instance. Aside from the quest which involves collecting their gems, once all of the Fanglords are killed you will be able to do a final boss in the Instance which will lead you to a new quest line. The order of their deaths does not matter, only that they all die. Other Guide Also see: * A good walkthrough from The Lurker Lounge * Another walkthrough from from Infoceptor. Quest Guide Quests List *Quests to get BEFORE entering Dungeon Faction # Horde #*Leaders of the Fang (has pre-requisite quests) #*Serpentbloom # Neutral #*Deviate Hides #*Deviate Eradication #*Trouble at the Docks #*Smart Drinks (has pre-requisite quests) *Quests to get AFTER entering Dungeon **The Glowing Shard (Neutral) Deviate Hides and Deviate Eradication These two quests are available from NPCs in a cave above the entrance to Wailing Caverns. Looking towards the entrance, the cave is above it and to the left. To reach this cave, you must climb the hill behind the cavern entrance and drop onto a small ledge on the right. It is a small, narrow ledge so you will be best served walking almost parallel to the ledge when dropping. It may take several tries. Once you're on the ledge, head into the cave. There are two quest NPCs along with a leatherworking trainer and leatherworking vendor. That vendor sells the Deviate Scale Cloak and Deviate Scale Gloves recipes with a limited supply. Related Serial Quests Wailing Caverns End of Dungeon Event There is an event that might be in thottbot but doesn't show up in the list. After all the Leaders of the Fang have been killed, if you speak to the Tauren Disciple at the entrance, he will start an escort quest. If you follow him to the end, you fight Mutanus the Devourer which will drop a Glowing Shard that starts The Glowing Shard. Notable Items Item Set:Embrace of the Viper * http://i57.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Belt_30.jpg Belt of the Fang,Dropped by Lady Anacondra. * http://i57.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Boots_04.jpg Foot pads of the Fang,Dropped by Lord Serpentis. * http://i57.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Gauntlets_18.jpg Gloves of the Fang,Dropped by trash mobs:Druid of the Fang. * http://i57.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Pants_11.jpg Leggings of the Fang,Dropped by Lord Cobrahn. * http://i57.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Shirt_16.jpg Armour of the Fang,Dropped by Lord Pythas. The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: (2) Set: Increases damage done by Nature spells and effects by up to 7. (3) Set: Increased Staves +2. (4) Set: Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 11. (5) Set: +10 Intellect Blue+ Unique Zone Drops *Within the instance are All BoP items: #Cobrahn's Grasp #Deep Fathom Ring #Firebelcher #Glowing Lizardscale Cloak #Kresh's Back #Leggings of the Fang #Living Root #Mutant Scale Breastplate #Seedcloud Buckler #Slime-encrusted Pads #Stinging Viper #Venomstrike *Out the instance there are 2 BoE items that drop by rare spawn mobs: #Boahn's Fang #Serpent's Kiss *Comments on the zone loots: Of the whole loots，warrior/paladin could expected the godly mail Cobrahn's Grasp and Mutant Scale Breastplate.and could get the nice shields Kresh's Back and Seedcloud Buckler.druid and shaman could get the item set Embrace of the Viper,excellent for both classes.Leggings of the Fang even suitable for hunter and rogue.casters' best loot would be Deep Fathom Ring or Firebelcher,but the latter is too rare.In the last, Venomstrike is a quite good bow for hunter.for rogue,there is a good green quality dagger - Tail Spike,which dropped from minor boss Skum Nice quest reward items Best reward items: *Crescent Staff Quest:Leaders of the Fang *Wingblade Quest:Leaders of the Fang *Pattern: Deviate Scale Belt This pattern can be used to make rare quality items:Deviate Scale Belt Quest:Deviate Eradication other reward items: *Apothecary Gloves *Sizzle Stick *Dagmire Gauntlets *Slick Deviate Leggings *Talbar Mantle *Quagmire Galoshes *Deviate Hide Pack (Unique 10 Slot Bag) Category:Instance Category:Wailing Caverns Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:The Barrens